deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zillo Beast vs Zilla
Prelude Godzilla VS the Zillo Beast has already been considered, so, how about a battle with two monsters, both based off of Godzilla? That’s right, we have the colossal Zillo Beast from Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''pitted against the giant creature Zilla from Godzilla: Final Wars''. But which of these teo will emerge victorious? Interlude Wiz: Man, we’ve been through the Zillo Beast Vs the MUTOs, And even GODZILLA vs the Zillo Beast. Can we do nothing more with the Zillo Beast? Boomstick: How about we have a battle with two creature based off of Godzilla?! Wiz: Say what? What do you mean? Boomstick: I mean having the Zillo Beast fight against Zilla! Zilla is based off of Godzilla. Wiz: Hmm... Interesting idea. Well, time to mention the history and stats of the two. Boomstick: Definitely! Stats The Zillo Beast Wiz: The Zillo Beast is 97 meters (about 318 feet) tall, and weighs 60,000 tons. His most distinguishing features is his nearly impenetrable armor, an extra arm on his back, and four pairs of spines on the end of his tail. Along with this, He is very agile, great at jumping and climbing, and is intelligent. Boomstick: Looks lile we’ve got some interesting stats. Wiz: Now than, go on Broom. Zilla Broomstick: Right then. Zilla is 90 meters (about 295 feet) tall, 180 meters (approximately 590 feet) long, and 20,000 tons. He very fast and agile, and great at jumping and climbing. Zilla can also tunnel underground quickly. He also has a flammable gas breath. ''' Wiz: Interesting. Any weaknesses? '''Boomstick: Affirmative. He cannot regenerate, And is not immensely durable, because missiles injure him. He is also lacking in intelligence. Wiz:' '''Hmm... interesting. The Zillo Beast does have the weakness of weak spots in his armor, and has a weakness to a certain fuel found on Malastare. '''Boomstick: I see. Now, time for their backstories.' History The Zillo Beast Wiz: On it. The Zillo Beast was a massive predatory creature native to Malastare. It was dormant for thousands of years. When an Ion Bomb test made a crater in the ground, it awakened the Zillo Beast. It showed to be hostile. Anakin attempted to use his lightsaber on it, but the lightsaber has no effect. The Duggs poured the fuel into the pit, but the Zillo Beast climbed out. The Republic used stun tanks on the creature, and took it to Coruscant. Boomstick: Are they F****ing retarded? Why would they bring a giant destructive monster to Coruscant, The capital of the Republic? Wiz: Well, they wanted to study him, and use his armor for new clone trooper armor. Anyway, When Palpatine ordered to kill the Zillo Beast, he escaped, and rampaged through Coruscant. He even recognized Palpatine as the one who tried to kill him, and hunted the Chancellor down. However, they killed him by blasting the fuel at his weakspots. Zilla Boomstick: (Cries) Wiz: Are you okay? Boomstick: I’m just sad about what happened to the Zillo. I know, I need to mention Zilla’s backstory. So, it Is more simple than the Zillo Beast’s. He simply appeared in Sydney when a mass Kaiju appearance occurred. The Xilians harvested his DNA, and later unleashed him again. However, Godzilla surfaced to save Earth, and so the Xilians sent Xilla to fight him after Gigan failed. However, Godzilla easily killed him. Wiz: Shucks, that’s so quick a death. Okay, let’s move on before I go on a rant. Boomstick: Very true, now, I think we can start the battle. Battle in 5,4,3,2,1 and... Battle! Set up This will be in Sydney, Australia. The Xilians are attacking the world. The Zillo Beast is awakened from bellow Sydney, after a thousand year’s slumber. As the chaos ravaged the city above, the Zillo Beat emerged from the ground. He destroyed human vehichle and Xilian ships alike. Suddenly, one ship landed. Suddenly, another monster was beamed down. Enter: Zilla. The Zillo Beast destroys the ship, and turns to face his new opponent. Fight! Zilla runs forward and leaps at the Zillo Beast! The Zillo Beast flicks Zilla with his tail, launching him into the Opera house. The Zillo Beast stalks towards it, but only finds a tunnel. All of the sudden, behind him, the ground shakes, and Zilla leaps out from behind him, tackling the Zillo Beast. The Zillo Beast attempts to use his extra arm, but Zilla is standing on it. Zilla bites down on the Zillo Beast’s Head... And his teteh shatter in his mouth. Now, the Zillo Beast flicks his tail, and slashes Zilla’s side. Zilla shrieks in agony, and get thrown off by the Zillo Beast’s extra arm. Zilla gets up. As the Zillo Beast lumbers towards Zilla, Zilla attempts to use his flammable gas breath. The blasts hit the chest, but the Zillo Beast is unaffected by the attack. The Zillo Beast proceeds to bat Zilla back. The Zillo advances towards Zilla once more, but Zilla easily outpaces the slower creature, and runs into the cover of the denser city areas. The Zillo Beast rounds the corner, and Zilla shrieks and leaps out at the Zillo Beast. However, the Zillo Beast jumps up onto a skyscraper, and swings from building to building. Zilla jumps on top of a building, and skips on the building tops. The Zillo Beast then jumps down and runs back to the coastal area. Zilla is still coming to the Zillo Beast, but the Zillo Beast slips in between the buildings, and tail whips the buildings from bellow Zilla. The Zillo Beast climbs across two buildings, and evades the falling towers. Zilla is not so lucky, however, and is caught in the collapse. Zilla screeched as he fell with the buildings. The Zillo Beast examines the rubble. It roars, but Zilla burst forth, and releases flammable gas breath at the Zillo Beast. It burned the Zillow Beast‘s right eye, and charred his mouth. Though smoke billowed from the Zillo Beast’s nostrils, it was not enough to kill him. He glared at Zilla, and Zilla screeched at the Zillow Beast. Zilla begins to charge the Zillo Beast, but the Zillow Beast lobs his tail spikes at Zilla, piercing into the flesh of the jungular. Zilla lets out an agonized shriek as the Zillo Beast retracts his spikes from his neck. Zilla collapses, lifeless in the streets of Sydney. K.O. The Zillo Beast wins, and has won against the monster that the Xilians sent. Conclusion Wiz: Wow, that was a great battle. Boomstick: Right then. Zilla is only 7 meters shorter than the Zillo Beast, but is far longer. However, he is lighter, which gives the Zillo Beast the size advantage. Wiz: Yep. However, that is a disadvantage. It makes Zilla faster. Broomstick: Correct. Also, Zilla can tunnel, allowing him to sneek up on the Zillo. Also, if he were to use his flammable gas breath on the Zillo when him roars, Zilla could potentially kill him. ' Wiz: Very true. They are both agile, and good at climbing and jumping. '''Boomstick: Agreed. However, We had to hand this battle to the Zillo Beast. Firstly, the Zillo Beast’s armor easily resisted any biting, clawing, and flammable gas breath attacks. What’s more is that Zilla lacked armor, and could be injured by the tail spines. ' Wiz: Touché, my friend. Along with those reasons. the Zillo Beast is intelligent, and Zilla is not, so the Zillo Beast oustsmarted Zilla. '''Boomstick: Yeah, but I still have to say this quote: Wiz: Lol. The winner is the Zillo Beast! Up next Mantis vs Scarlet Witch! Don’t miss it! Category:John Gojira Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles